Mericcup shorts
by Shiori.Majo
Summary: This is going to be where I put Mericcup short stories, as well as special holidays stories. There will be some Mericcup smut and fluff once in a while :3.
1. Christmas gift

**Christmas gift**

**Author's note: Hey guy's! I wanted to make a Mericcup Christmas short! This is about everyone going to Rapunzle's Christmas party having fun, and ext. Merida didn't want to go to the party and later changes her mind. When Hiccup show's up, Merida she gets shy and goes outside for a bit. Blah blah blah, yea so this is a Modern AU. IDK if I want them to be in collage or not but, you can think whatever you want. Hope you enjoy bye! :D**

* * *

**~Mistletoe kiss~**

It was around 5:30, Merida was at her room lying on top of her bed trying to sleep. Phone calls made her sit straight up. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was her best friend Rapunzel. Merida sighed for a second and answered. "Hello?" Merida answered. "Come on!" Rapunzel complained. "It's going to be fun! Trust me." Rapunzel finished. Merida groaned at her friend's voice. "Ye know, I dun't want to go..." Merida replied. "There's going to be games, food and presents!" Rapunzel spoke with excitement. Merida sighed and looked towards her window in her room.

"And a certain someone will come!" Rapunzel teased Merida. "Who?" Merida asked. "The one you have a crush on~!" She teased again. Merida blushed at her comment and stuttered a bit. "I-I... H-he's coming?" Merida asked. "Yes. This would be a perfect time for you two to get together." Rapunzel answered with excitement. "Ie-I.. W-what ye talking about? Hiccup and me? Th-Thats..." Merida didn't finish. Rapunzel giggled at her friend. "Call me if you change your mind." Rapunzel spoke. "Bye!" Rapunzel said farewell to her friend. "Ra- Rapuzel!"

Merida called her friend, but she had already hanged up. Merida sighed, and lay back on her back. Since she can remember, she always had a crush on Hiccup. Putting her right arm on her forehead, she didn't know what to think. Now she either has to say yes or no. Merida lay there, thinking in her head if she wanted to go to the party or not. She sat up and sighed. (Why not?) She spoke in her head. (Hiccup could be there... And maybe..) (An image of Hiccup in her head appeared. Hiccup came up to her and kissed on the lips.

She was surprised at first, but close her eyes and kissed back.) With that, she shook her head from her daydream. She didn't realize that she was blushing. A groan came from her mouth. Merida got up from her bed and got a present from her closet. It was a Christmas gift for Hiccup. Merida turned to her bed where her phone was waiting for her. Merida put the Christmas present on her desk and went to her bed to pick up her phone. Merida then called her friend.

* * *

**~At the Party~**

Merida knocked on the door holding a Christmas gift for Hiccup. The door opened and Rapunzel was there to greet her. Merida and Rapunzel went to the living where everyone was. There was Jack sitting with North, Easter, Sandy, Tooth, Eugune, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Astrid, Eret and the Twins. Everyone was here except one person. Merida looked around and didn't see the person she wanted to see. Rapunzel went to sit with her boyfriend Jack while Merida sat with Astrid and the others.

Merida didn't mind sitting with Astrid. She and Astrid were best friends. But time had past and she got board. She was about to go to the back yard and sit on the bench outside the snow. But Rapunzel yelled. "Guy's! Guess who finally showed up!" Rapunzel yelled with a smile. "Sorry, I got caught up!" It was Hiccup. Merida was starring right at him. Hiccup took off his coat and hanged it up. Then he looked towards Merida. "Hey Merida." Hiccup greeted. "H-hi Hiccup." Merida stuttered. "Come on love birds!" Jack yelled out loud. Merida gave a stern look at Jack. "Shut ye mouth frosty!" She yelled. At the time Hiccup was blushing a little. Hiccup rubbed the back of his head.

Hiccup cleared his throat. "Here Merida." Hiccup finally spoke. He gave the gift to Merida. "I ordered this two months ago. It was sub post to come last weekend. That's why I was late." Hiccup smiled as he handed to gift to Merida. Merida received the gift and opened it. Her eye's opened when she saw what her gift was. It was the expensive part she wanted for her bow. Merida didn't have the money at the time. "Thank ye Hiccup" Merida spoke. Hiccup smiled at her and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I-ie gut something for ye to." Merida stuttered. She handed her Christmas gift to Hiccup. Hiccup smiled as he received the gift and opened it. It was a tool pocket wasn't too small. But it was affordable for Merida. "Thanks Merida..." Hiccup spoke with a smile. "If you two love birds are done. Join us for our next game." Jack yelled. Merida looked towards Jack with an annoyed look. "If ye want to keep that pretty face of yours Frosty, ye better keep that mouth shut!" Merida yelled.

* * *

**~Time passed~**

Some time passed and Merida had gotten board. All of her friends were playing videos games against each other. What made it worst is when Hiccup was sitting next to her. She would lose to Hiccup and didn't know what to say because she didn't want to show her blush. But she went outside of the house and sat on a chair next to another chair outside. She sighed deeply; since she wish the party was over. "What are you doing here?" Merida turned her head and saw Hiccup standing at the glass sliding door.

"I-ie... Ie-... Wanted to get fresh air." Merida stuttered. Hiccup knowing here didn't believe her. "Is there something bothering you?" Hiccup asked. "N-nu..." Merida replied fast. Hiccup walked up towards here and sat in the chair that was next to her. "Come on Merida. You can tell me anything." Hiccup spoke. Merida looked away and didn't want to say anything. Her heart was beating fast whenever she saw or was near Hiccup. Merida looked back at Hiccup.

She wanted to tell him but the words weren't coming out. A whistle caught bother of their attention. Hiccup and Merida looked to the door and saw Jack and Rapunzel standing there. "Come on kiss you two!" Rapunzel yelled. Hiccup and Merida blushed at Rapunzel's comment. "Wh-what?" Hiccup questioned. Jack pointed his finger up, and to the two looked up seeing Mistletoe hanging above them. It was hanging on the overhead where the chairs were. It wasn't to low for you to notice when you go outside.

"Ie swear Frosty! When I'm done, I'll wipe that smirk off your face!" Merida yelled irritated. Jack put his hands up in defense and pointed to his girlfriend. "Hey, wasn't my idea." Jack spoke. Merida let a sigh out and looked at Hiccup. Hiccup was blushing himself, but they couldn't get out of this situation. "Well, since we can't get out of this situation. There's something I've been meaning to tell you Merida." Hiccup uttered. Merida didn't know what's to come. She thought Hiccup was going to kiss her, (Which she would enjoyed XD) but instead he has to tell her something. Hiccup took a deep breath and let his feelings out.

"I've had feelings for you, since we were teens. I wanted to wait to tell you, but I guess this is a perfect time." Hiccup smiled. Merida smiled and let her feeling out to. "Me to.." Merida replied softly. She looked down and blushed. Hiccup smiled and put his hand on her chin. Merida looked up towards Hiccup. "Merry Christmas Merida" Hiccup spoke as he pulled her into a kiss. Merida was surprised at first but fell into the kiss and kissed him back. Jack and Rapunzel were smiling at their friends for finally confessing their feelings to each other. The party was over, Hiccup and Merida were happy to be together. It was to best Christmas Merida had in years. However Jack was still not out of trouble by Merida and got a mouth full from her after to party. But in the end Hiccup and Merida gave each other the best Christmas present, they could give to each other.

**The end**

* * *

**Hey guys sorry I didn't post anything yet. I've been really busy since it's Christmas. I was writing this story for some time and I really wanted to post this soon as I got the time. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. Bye! :D **


	2. I love her

**~I love her~**

**Author's note: Hey guy's! This is a short I wanted to write this in a different story that I wanted to do, but ended up being a short. I had a great time writing this, I like this ending. I hope you guys like this ending. Amway's enjoy!**

**~I love her~**

He couldn't believe it himself. He was going to do something surprising, stupid, and dangerous. It would make him a traitor to his own people. But did he care, no. For all he could care the world could hate him. "The gods hate me" Hiccup mumbles to him self. He was flying on his best friend Toothless to get to the place where the war started. Scotland. There he fell in love with a girl. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever meet. Her name was Merida. She was the princess of Dunbroch.

* * *

**~Flash back~**

One day Hiccup was flying with his flying suit with his best friend, till he crashed. He didn't know, but he went into enemy territory. He woke up to find his best friend with him and a girl with red curl hair not far from him. Not knowing where he was he introduce himself to Merida. The two became good friends; even to the point where they both found out they found love within each other. Even if they both found out, they were each other's enemies the two didn't care.

Their love was more powerful than hate. But, that didn't last. One night Hiccup was caught kissing Merida in the forest and the guards captured him. Merida pleaded to let him go but he was going to be executed due to being on forbidden land. Lucky His father came just in time to stop it and get his son out of the trouble. But it didn't end there. The two leaders ended up calling war on each other. Hiccup's father found out the truth about Hiccup's night travel.

"How could you do this to us son?" His father asked. "Dad look, I-... Looked I didn't mean to hurt you or anyone... I-It just-" He was interrupted by his father. "It just what?!" His father yelled. "All this time I thought-... Do you realize what you've done!?" His father yelled. "Dad, just listen..." Hiccup tried to explain to his father but he wouldn't listen. "They've killed hundreds of us!" "And we've killed thousands of them!" Hiccup yelled back.

"Why do you care so much about that Scott then us?" His father asked. "She is not just a Scott dad! She has a name! Her name his Merida. Yes..." Hiccup sighed. "She is the princess of Dunbroch, but she is not like the other's. For all we know this war that has been going on even before I was born. This war has done nothing but bring misery and bloodshed." Hiccup let his feelings out on this war. "Bloodshed?" Stoick questioned. "They killed your mother!" Stoick yelled. "I KNOW!" Hiccup yelled back.

"You think, I hate them just as much as much as you!." Hiccup spoke. "But seeing even this war, battles and blood... Even before I met Merida... Has given a different point of view on this war. What do you think mom would think of this now?" Hiccup shouldn't have spoken what he did because it ticked his father off. "Don't bring your mother into this!" Stoick yelled. "DAD! Let it go! Yes I know they killed mom, but that was long ago. Nothing will bring her back!" Hiccup yelled. A silence fell in the room.

"All this bloodshed won't bring her back dad! Nothing will." Hiccup spoke. "All you care about is that wretched girl!" Stoick yelled. "Merida has a name!" Hiccup was getting more frustrated with his dad. "Why is she more important then taking care of your own people?" "I care about our people it's just-" "What is she to you than us?" "We want this war to st-" "Seeing that girl, has done nothing but caused more trouble to us-" "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" Hiccup yelled.

Silence fell. Hiccup's father's eyes widen and he said this. Of course he had hatred for his son but what could he do. Hiccup was his son. "I-... I love her." Hiccup said again. Stoick lifted his hand in a positing to smack Hiccup's face, but he couldn't do it. Hiccup waiting for the blow was surprised at his father when he walked away. The last words he said before leaving the great hall. "Get out..." Stoick said softly. Hiccup stood there surprised didn't even know what to say.

He was exiled. He came to the only place he wished to be with. Scotland, why? Because Merida was there. Later that day, Merida showed Hiccup; about a person she knew who had the same name as his mother. She told him about how she found Valaka injured and hurt badly. She was eight at that time. Valaka got help from Merida's mom and she became Merida's personal maiden. She couldn't remember who she was but at least she remember her language she grew up with.

Valaka was one of their translators. Hiccup saw Valaka and didn't recognize her. But Valaka had her memories came back when she saw her son. Hiccup couldn't believe all this time; her mother was alive all because of Merida. But that came to an end when the war between the Viking and Scotts came. Merida and Hiccup we're the one were in between the fight and ended up ending the fight, almost dying for the war. The two were badly injured unconscious but still alive.

Hiccup regains his conscious before they left Scotland. Then the time was to show his mother. Hiccup brought his mother to his father, and the Vikings rejoice, for their clan leader's wife was back. Stoick couldn't be happier that day. But even in the end of the fight, they were still forbidden. This enraged Hiccup, since what they did didn't change anything. But they had no choice but to go back to their homes even if his dad tried to talk to the king this time.

* * *

**~End of Flash back~**

It had been a month since the war and Hiccup couldn't take it anymore. He left home to see the king for himself. Only asking for one thing, his daughter's hand. In this he knew, his father would hate him for doing this... But he couldn't stand to wait anymore. His father did welcome him back to the clan, but it didn't change his heart. Even his father tries to make him forget. (You can't change the heart. The heart tells of what their feelings are.)

Dunbroch was in his vision and him and his best friend we're excited to seeing the land coming closer and closer. But before they went to land, Hiccup hesitated. Should he do this? Would this be the right choice? He remembered his mother telling him, do what he thinks is right. (Follow your heart.) "Follow my heart." He said to himself.

* * *

**~At the Castle~**

He people were shocked of course, seeing that a Viking came with a dragon. He rolled his eyes as the villagers stared in aww, since he thought they would remember what happened. Nothing less he went to the castles doors and the guards pointed their spears at him. "Halt!" They yelled. "I have business with your king." Hiccup spoke. Toothless growled at the two guards. "Put ye spears down!" All three of them turned around seeing Merida behind Hiccup.

He stared at her as she did to him. One, two, three steps and the two came together hugged what felt an eternity. They let go of each other and Merida turned to the guards. "Open the door!" She called. The guards opened the door at her request and soon the two went inside. Before they finally went to the throne room, Merida pulled onto Hiccups arm. Hiccup turned seeing her face in fear. Tears were appearing in her eyes. Tears were about to fall.

"Hiccup..." She spoke. Hiccup smiled and put his hand on her cheek. As he did that Merida closed her eye's letting the tears fall down her face. One, two, three and another. Still falling down her face. Hiccup kissed her forehead and turned to see her father. At this point, he didn't know what could happen. He could die, captured, or thrown out for all he knows. But one thing they couldn't change was his feelings for Merida.

"Merida?" Her father was surprised seeing her with the man she was forbidden to see. She stood her ground next to Hiccup not saying a word, even if her father wanted her to say something. "Your highness, I came here to ask you a question alone." Hiccup spoke. Fergus didn't say anything. He sat in his throne looked at the two then called for Maudie. He told her to bring Merida to her room. Merida refused of course but Hiccup looked at her in the eye's telling her it will be all right.

She left to her room not knowing what will happen but hopping this will end well. Hiccup and Fergus was left alone. "Why did you come here?" Fergus asked. "I-... I came here to asked you a question." Hiccup answered. "Then asked your question..." Fergus spoke. "Sir, I know how you feel about me being with your daughter. But you can't change to fact that I love your daughter." Thus all his feelings went out. As if he rehearsed what he said, he spoke what he thought in his head.

"You keep your daughter away even though you know she loves me." Hiccup spoke. "What is ye point?" Fergus was getting impatient. Hiccup sighed and at last, his question was going to be reviled. (I love you Merida, not matter what.) "I wish for your daughter's hand!" Hiccup yelled. This stunned the king leaving speechless in his chair. He looked down at the ground, thinking of what to say. "Ye came here all this way, knowing ye could have been captured? Or worse?" Fergus spoke. Hiccup didn't say anything. He just waited for his answer.

"Ie tell ye lad. This is surprising. Even Lord's Dingwall's son couldn't do this." Fergus spoke. "I've realized, may be time to change this rule we have on ye two." Fergus spoke. "I must ask first." There was a pause. "Du ye love my daughter?" Fergus question. Hiccup could easily answer that question. "I love your daughter with all my heart. Even if she is a highlander." Hiccup spoke his feelings out. Fergus nod his head and looked up. "Merida!" Fergus called.

Hiccup looked up seeing Merida hiding behind a pillar where the stairs are. Merida came out of hiding and had one hand one her arm shyly. "Come here." Her father spoke. Merida did as what her father said and went to him. Her stood next to hiccup smiling. Hiccup couldn't think at first when he found out she was hiding this whole time. (She heard!?) "Does this man truly make ye happy?" Her father asked. Without a drought she answered with a nod, while looking at Hiccup.

Fergus looked at her daughter and knew he had to do. "Ie see..." Fergus spoke. "Make her happy Hiccup. Treat her well." Fergus finally answered. Merida and Hiccup rejoice over the answer and hugged. Hiccup pulled Merida up and swung her around then letting her stand on her feet. Hiccup then went on one leg and pull out a ring he made. "Merida Dunbroch. Will you marry me?" Hiccup question. The moment he was waiting for her answer. "YES!" She yelled. He smiled and slipped the ring on her ring finger and the two kissed.

Soon the Vikings were allowed to come to Scotland again and Merida and Hiccup were married. Having a son named Stoick and three daughters. (Sorry idk what to name them -_-) On that day to the next was the best day's of their lives. And their stories lived on, till this day.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's note: All right I hope you guy's enjoyed that short I made. I had fun, and I'm working on my other stories as well. Sorry it's coming slow; time had been hard to come by when writing these stories. Don't worry I will post them eventually and I hope to write more in the future for you guy's to read. And all in all thank you guy's for reading and I wish you all to have a nice day. BYE! :D **


	3. Unpredictable day

**Mericcup week**

**DAY 1 - _"When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible." (When Harry Met Sally)_**

* * *

"A-are you sure you want to try this Merida?" Hiccup asked.

He was really nervous to let Merida fly on her own flight suit he made for her. This is the first time she's tried flying with the suit, which made Merida even more excited to try it.

"I'm ready. Dun't worry about mei." Merida assured hiccup.

Merida and Hiccup were both ridding on their dragons away from Berk high in the air. Hiccup set Toothless's tail straight so he can fly straight on his own.

"Alright let's-" Merida already jumped off her dragon and went down.

"Wohooo!" She screamed.

"Merida wait!" Hiccup jumped off of Toothless and went after her.

Merida put her arms through the loops of her suit and pulled up. She pulled out the wings of her suit and she was flying on her own. Hiccup did the same thing and glided next to her.

"Merida, could you wait until I went first?" Hiccup asked.

"Ye worry tu much Hiccup, I'm fine." She reassured him.

She smiled with glee and he just shook his head with a smile. Merida looked back and saw Toothless and Ingle next to each other. She smiled at Ingle and looked back forward. Hiccup teased Merida a bit trying to push her to the side and she did the same to Hiccup.

Hiccup dashed down wards. "Let's see if you're faster than this!" He yelled.

Merida followed along with Hiccup trying her best to get in front of Hiccup. She and Hiccup were having so much fun flying next to each other, they didn't realize that they were flying real close to a forest. Merida looked up and saw the forest coming closer and closer to her.

"Hiccup!" She yelled.

As fast as he could, Hiccup pulled Merida to himself and braced for the impact of the tree they were going to crash into. The two crash into the tree and started to fall downwards of the tree. Merida and Hiccup hit tree branch after tree branch until Merida stop at a branch that was able to stop her fall.

Hiccup as able to grab onto a large branch before he fell off the ground. But due to impact of him plus gravity, the branch snapped and he fell not to far from the ground on his back. Hiccup coughed in pain on the impact of the ground.

"Hiccup!" Merida yelled.

Merida was going to climb down, but her dragon Ingle came down to the height she was at. Merida jumped into Ingles back and they two landed onto the ground with Toothless. She jumped off of Ingle and went next to Hiccup's side right away.

"Hiccup are yea alright?" Hiccup slowly sat up in pain and looked to Merida.

"I-I'm fine.." He winced in pain.

"Ye not." Merida helped Hiccup up to his feet.

"Hey, look on the bright side. Not bad for someone's first time flying with the suit." Hiccup spoke.

"Ye want tu talk about that when ye in pain?" Merida gave a stern look to Hiccup.

"Besides I'm fine." Hiccup spoke

"How ye know that?" Merida asked.

"Well let's say, Toothless and I have done this before without telling you..." Hiccup spoke out slowly.

"Ye what!?" Merida yelled.

"No injuries came out of it." Hiccup put his hands up in defense.

"I'm worried about that head of yurs." Merida put one of her hands on her forehead.

"Well this head of mine is what you fell in love with." Hiccup gave his signature smile.

Merida gave a smirk to Hiccup and lightly hiccup his arm.

"I wasn't playing to get hurt but, I was planning to give you something after our morning ride." Hiccup admitted.

Hiccup went on one knee and pulled out a ring. Merida gasp in surprise and smiled at Hiccup.

"Merida Dunbroch, will you marry me?" He was waiting for her response.

"Yes!" She yelled.

Hiccup slipped the ring on her ring finger and the two kissed.

After the two parted from the kiss Merida poked Hiccups forehead.

"Now, let's get ye home. Ie want tu make sure ye head is still working." Merida spoke

Hiccup just smiled and laughed at her comment.

_(When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible)_

* * *

**Author's note**: Mericcup week started on Tumblr so I wanted to post whatever fanfic's I made onto tumblr. I know this isn't as long as my other shorts but I hope this will do! Have a nice day bye!


	4. Second chance

**Mericcup week**

**DAY 6** \- "I have never known anyone who actually believed that I was enough. Until I met you." (Love &amp; Other Drugs)

* * *

Hiccup was taking a breather outside. He needed time to clear his head since the news he got wasn't going to make his day any better. Hiccup just found out his father died from cancer and his girlfriend call off the relationship. He was walking across a bridge and stopped to the rail to put his arms on his. He let a big sigh out of his mouth and looked down at his feet.

He let his hands brush through his hair and closed his eyes to let his thoughts run through his mind. He couldn't tell what would happen to his life now. With his dad gone now he would have to help his mother do preparations for his funeral. He felt something move in his pocket, he reached into his pocket and pull out his phone.

He looked at the caller ID and saw it was his best friend Jack Frost. He looked at the text message that he sent. "He man, sorry for not answering earlier, I can talk now." The text read. Hiccup put his phone back into his pocket and sighed. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment.

A sound of crying was behind Hiccup. He turned around and saw a woman with many curls that looked crazy. Her hair was an orange color and she was standing on the edge of the sides of the bridge.

"H-hey Miss!" He called out.

For no reason he couldn't help but wanted to calm the woman down from killing herself. The woman looked behind her and looked at Hiccup. She showed her tearful face and looked back down at her feet.

"Ie- Ie jump!" She answered.

Hiccup eased his way towards her.

"Look miss, I don't know what your going through. But doing what you think is going to help yourself is not." He tried to assure her.

"H-how ye know that?" She asked.

"I had the same idea as you did before." Hiccup spoke.

"Y-ye did?" She asked. The woman looked towards Hiccup

"Yea I did. And I could of leave this world but I gave myself a second chance." Hiccup spoke.

He was to the point where he could pull at the woman's arm and prevent her from suicided. She was still looking at Hiccup and then looked back at her feet.

"I ended up having a better life and had friends that was there for me." He spoke. "W-what's your name?" He wanted to ask.

"M-... Merida..." She stuttered.

"Well Merida. Life can become better, you just need to give yourself a second chance. You have so much to live for. I believe in you." He spoke.

There was a long pause between her and Hiccup. This made Hiccup more and more nervous since he was with a person he didn't even know. And was trying to convince them not to kill themselves. Merida sighed as she looked to Hiccup and slowly and carefully let herself down.

"W-Whut is ye name?" Merida asked.

"Hiccup."

"Hiccup?"

"Ye I know, really great name."

"Nu nu. I like eit." She spoke.

"You do?" He asked.

"Ye, kind of unique." She spoke.

Hiccup was trying to decide weather if he should ask if she was going to be okay or not.

"Uh, Merida. Are you going to be alright?" He asked.

"Ye... I guess, since you were here." She spoke.

"Do you have anyone you can call? Some place to stay?" He questioned.

"Ie uh... Don't have a place to stay."

He paused for a moment and took off his jacket. He than draped it over Merida's shoulders.

"You can stay at mine for the night."

* * *

They got back to Hiccup's apartment at night.

"You need anything? Something to eat? Drink?" He asked.

"Nu thank you." She spoke.

He hanged his jacket up and let Merida sit down on the couch.

"I'll be right back." He spoke and left the room.

Merida didn't know what to think. She looked around the apartment and saw pictures of Hiccup with a blond girl. She looked around and heard a bell sound coming closer to her. She saw a black cat that was limping. She couldn't help it but want to get close to the cat.

"Ei, are ye alright?" She asked.

The cat meowed at her and rubbed it's body against her. She saw what was wrong with the cat. Part of it's left leg was missing.

"Hey Toothless!"

Merida looked up and saw Hiccup smiling.

"He usually like visitors that come to my house." He spoke.

"He's missing a leg."

"I found him like that in the road." Hiccup spoke softly

Merida started to pet Toothless under his chin. She could tell he was purring because she was rubbing under his chin.

"Ye lucky to have Hiccup." She spoke.

Hiccup laughed awkwardly at her commment.

"Thank ye."

"W-what?" He stopped.

"Thank ye. For stopping mei." She answered.

"Oh uh, it was fine." He spoke.

"Nu really Hiccup thank ye." She smiled.

"Hey if you need to talk to someone, you can talk to me." he smiled back.

After weeks passed Merida was able to get back her life. She was getting things through. Plus she and Hiccup were getting close. One day Hiccup asked her out and she gladly said yes.

"I have never known anyone who actually believed that I was enough. Until I met you." Merida smiled as she kissed Hiccup.

* * *

**Author's notes**: Okay kind of weird short I made, but I hope you guys like it. I hope this wasn't too depressing.


	5. New life

**Author's note: So, I'm actually still in love with this story XD and I really want to post the in between story soooooo... Here ya go have fun reading XD. This will not be the full chapter of Flaming love Chapter 11, final chapter may change after possibly seeing the third movie of HTTYD.**

* * *

**~New life~**

"Your very beautiful Merida." Merida blushed at Hiccup's comment, smiling back at her new husband. "Thank yu." Merida replied. Hiccup put his hand on the side of Merida's face and pulled her to a kiss, however Toothless got in between the two stopping them. "Toothless..." Hiccup complained. Merida giggle at the two and smiled at them. "It's alright Hiccup." Merida smiled at her husband.

She waved Toothless to come to her, and patted his head when her came to her. "Toothless, mei and Hiccup would like some privacy." Toothless made a whining like sound. Hiccup just rolled his eyes, seeing he wants attention from the two since Toothless knows they want some privacy. Merida looked towards Hiccup and back to Toothless. "Well bei with ye tomorrow morning, we'll spend all day tomorrow with ye hows that?"

Toothless gave a joyful growl and walked out of their shared room. "How do you do that? He never seems to listen to me." Hiccup commented. "Maybei, Ie know how tu talk tu dragons better." Merida gave a smug grin Hiccup. Hiccup laughed at her comment, smiling at her joyfully. "Sure." Hiccup commented. Merida giggled at his comment and stared at Hiccup. Hiccup leaned in and pressed his lips to Merida giving her a loving kiss.

Their kiss turned more passionate, leading their hands to wrap around their waists and necks. The two pull away giving each other time to breath. After Hiccup took a breath, he notice Merida looking down towards her feet looking... Nervous? "Whats the matter?" He asked her. Merida was still looking at her feet, she pulled her hands off of Hiccup and started to nervously play with her fingers.

Without any words, Hiccup knew right away why she acting the way she was. "Hey." Hiccup spoke softly, putting his hand on Merida's chin and gently getting her face to face him. "It's alright, I'm nervous too." Hiccup kissed her passionately.

* * *

**~Fix to Six weeks later~**

six weeks after their wedding, was wonders for the two to find new things in their life. The houses that were destroyed were fixed and used again by the owners in the village. It was early in the morning, Hiccup got up early since he had to leave to go to Dunbroch. He turned seeing his wife peacefully sleeping in their shared bed and peck her forehead as he quietly left the room and closed the door.

He walked down the stairs where Toothless was waiting for him, along with his mother waiting to say goodbye. "She's still asleep?" "Yea, I-I didn't want to wake her up." Hiccup spoke softly enough her his mom to hear but not to wake up Merida. Hiccup walked towards the front door, opening it. "If something happens, let me know." Hiccup spoke out. "Hiccup don't worry. I'll take of Merida if she needs it." Valka answered. Hiccup smile and nodded in response walking out the door with Toothless behind him.

* * *

**~Merida Third POV~**

Later that day, Merida slowly woke up picking herself up as she got out of bed not feeling well. She changed and went downstairs to see if Valka was up, which she was and was making dinner. The smell of food caught her nose making her feel hungry. Not only did she woke up slowly, she didn't felt like her usual self. "Merida your up. How are you this morning?" Valka asked. "Nut well..." Merida softly spoke.

Valka caught right away to what she said, put the food down and walked towards Merida putting her hand onto her forehead. She took it off and notice the look on Merida's face seeing she must of caught a cold of some sort. "I-Ie, Just going tu eat..." Merida spoke softly. Merida took some food and sat down at their dinner table eating her food. "What's wrong?" Valka asked. "Ie'm feeling dizzy... A little..." Merida spoke.

"Perhaps your hungry, eating some food will help you." "Yea your right." Merida ate her food and fed Ingle, she then later got to Ingle getting her ready for their morning ride. After their morning ride, Merida still felt sick but entered Dragon Racing anyways. It soon ended with Merida winning again but after her victory she decided to back to her house since she started to feel worse.

She was soon greeted by Gobber who was talking to Astrid, as she walked by. "Morning Merida, how are you this morning?" He asks. "Fine, just a little tired." She lied. "Well of course, you just won another Dragon Race. Keeping up your record, and you might beat Hiccup's." Gobber commented. Astrid rolled her eyes at Gobber's comment and started to walk away. "Astrid where are you going?" Gobber asked Astrid. "I'll be on my way." Astrid spoke back.

"She's been acting this way tu mei every time Ie come near her." Merida spoke. "By the looks of it, she looks like she's jealous of you." Gobber spoke. "Ie figured. Ie tried speaking tu seeing why she's like this, but shei won't talk to mei." "If you ask me, looks like she's still jealous about you and Hiccup." Gobber commented. "Why?" Gobber shrugged, then pointed towards the direction where Astrid walked. "Why don't you ask her."

Merida did as Gobber told her walk to where Astrid was, walking to where she got in front of her house. Astrid was taking care of Stormfly and she right away notice Merida coming towards her. "Astrid." "What you want Merida." You could clearly hear the annoyance in her voice. "Look, Ie just want tu talk tu ye. I've notice thei way yur acting towards mei." "Oh really?" "I just want to know why..." Astrid turned her attention to Merida giving her glaring eyes.

"Astrid... Are du ye still have feelings for Hiccup?" Astrid eye's widen by her question and quickly turn away, making sure her face couldn't been seen. "Ye du..." "Alright! Fine... I may still have feelings for Hiccup..." Astrid spoke softly. "Astrid Ie-" "Just let me speak out..." Astrid rubbed the back of her head. "I know the way, I've been acting towards you... I know it's not right... Especially if I want Hiccup to be happy..."

"Astrid... Ie... Knuw it's hard for ye tu see someone ye like with someone else... But, ye will find someone else." Merida spoke softly. "I should't have yelled at you when I heard you were with Hiccup... I-I never said I was sorry... And I've been treating you unfairly as well. I'm-... I'm sorry Merida..." Merida smiled at Astrid letting her know all is in the past.

"I-I thought, after Hiccup ended our relationship, there was nothing between us. But I found out after you two were together, I actually had feelings for him." Astrid spoke softly. "Stormfly enjoys your company, I should too. I shouldn't let her not enjoy having you around if I'm acting like this." Astrid spoke out her thoughts. "Did Hiccup talk tu ye?" "No it was his mom. She talk to me a couple days ago, and... She helped me change my mind..." Astrid spoke out.

"I can see that both of you are happy with each other, I shouldn't effect your happiness..." "Astrid... I'm glad ye feel that way about us..." Astrid shrug her shoulders seeing her old self again was making Merida happy. "Hey, I could be a great aunt for your kids." Merida and Astrid smiled at each other seeing they both made up for everything that happened them. Stormfly nugged at Astrid, trying to get her to give her more of her favorite food.

"Alright fine, one more." Astrid pulled out one cooked chicken leg holding it in front of Stormfly. The cooked chicken was just made, so you could smell it right as she pulled it out. Merida instanly pull both of her hands to her mouth, she then run but not far though, only to stop and all the food she ate this morning out of her stomach. Astrid saw Merida ran three steps away and started to threw up, she quickly drop the chicken leg and went to Merida's side.

"Merida, you alright?" Astrid asked. Merida was done, throwing up and gave Astrid a week smile. "Come on, let's get you to Gothi."

Astrid helped Merida to Gothi where she was sat down for Gothi to look at her, while Astrid did this she got both Valka and Gobber over. Gothi started to write on the dirt floor writting in Norse. Even though Merida was living in Berk she could only read a little bit of their writings. "She asks when did you start feeling like this." Gobber spoke for Gothi. Merida started to think at the point where, she started to feel unwell. "Ie'm nut sure..." Merida spoke out.

Gothi wrote more and Gobber started to read. "She wants you to leave-" Gothi hit his head. "Ow! Oh you want me to leave." Gothi nodded to answer his question, Gobber then leaves the girls to take care of Merida. Gothi wrote something and tapped Valka to read it to Merida. "She asks... When was your last bleeding?" Valka spoke for Gothi. Merida knew right away why she wanted Gobber to get away, this was something private for her only.

"Ie haven't had mine since... Quite a while nuw that Ie think about it." Merida answered. "Ie knuw Ie had mine, before mei and Hiccup were arguing a lot." Merida spoke. Gothi wrote something for Valka to read to Merida. "Really?" She asks Gothi. Gothi nods and points towards Merida. Astrid also reads what Gothi wrote down and looks towards Merida surprised. "Whut?" Merida asks. "Gothi saids, your pregnant."

Merida eye's widen seeing all the connections together with her sickness and everything that's shes been going through. "I-Ie'm pr-pregnant?" Merida had to ask one more time. Gothi nods her head in response to her question. "I-I..." "Merida dear..." Valka spoke softly as she put her hand onto Merida's shoulder. "This is very great news! You shouldn't be scared." Valka comforted Merida. "I-Ie just... How du Ie tell Hiccup?" She asked.

"I think you should wait till he get's back to tell him." Astrid spoke out. Merida looked towards Astrid then to Valka. She then look towards her feet. "I-Ie want tu send a later, letting him know Ie want to tell him something when he gets back." Merida spoke out. "What ever you want to do dear. I'm sure Hiccup will understand." Valka spoke to Merida.

After thanking Gothi for looking over her, Merida along with Valka went inside their house and Merida wrote a letter to Hiccup, explaining she wishes to tell him news of something when he gets back home. With a Terrible Terror, she attached the letter to the foot and allowed the little dragon to go where Hiccup was at.

* * *

**~Dunbroch~**

Since Hiccup became a chief, it was time for the Lords sons to take over as chief. All of them didn't know thing about dragons, or anything about ridding them so Hiccup was watching all three of the men fail at ridding the dragons Hiccup assigned to them. "Wait, n-no!" Hiccup yelled. Before he could yell more at the the new Lords, a Terrible Terror landed onto his shoulder, getting his attention.

Hiccup saw the letter attached to the Terror's foot and took it off. He saw that it was from Merida and he quickly opened it seeing what was possibly wrong. Was she injured, sick? No. She wish to talk to him privately after he returned back home. He put his hands down wondering what would Merida want to talk about privately when he returns.

"Who was that?" Lord Marcus asked, the new Lord of Macguffin. "Oh, the letter. That was Merida." "Is it something serious?" Lord Duncan asked next, the new Lord of Dingwall. "Well, I-I think so..." "Think su?" Lord Hardie asked as well, the new Lord of Macintosh. "Well, she wanted to talk to me after I get back home." Hiccup spoke out. "Ie think ye should go home if she wants tu talk tu ye." Lord Marcus spoke to Hiccup.

"L-look I know you guy's mean well, but I can here to teach you guy's about dragons. That's why you guy's sent those letters. M-merida said she could wait until I can get home." Hiccup spoke. All three of the Lords looked at each other then nod their heads knowing they can wait if Hiccup is needed back at Berk. "Wei can wait Hiccup." Lord Duncan spoke out. "You guy's sure?" Hiccup asked.

"Aye, go home." Lord Hardie spoke next. Hiccup smiled at the Lords and nodded his head, he mounted Toothless and off they went to go back home.

* * *

**~Berk~**

Hiccup was back at Berk around Sunset, he hopped off of Toothless as he was greeted back by everyone on Berk. After the greetings Hiccup quickly went into their house where Merida was sitting eat dinner. She was about to eat another spoon of soup made by Valka but stopped seeing Hiccup at the door. "H-hiccup! Ie thought ye won't coming home in three days." Merida spoke. "When I got your letter, the Lords let me go since it was from you." Merida slowly stood up, Hiccup slowly made his way to Merida and went to hold her hands into his.

"Whats wrong? Did something happen?" "I-Ie... Wasn't feeling good..." "Did you catch something?" "Nu, Ie wet tu Gothi today. She found out why I'm sick... H-hiccup?" Hiccup couldn't understand why, Merida was acting the way she was. Looking towards the ground avoiding his eyes each time she spoke, until finally she looked up to his eyes. "I'm pregnant." Merida spoke softly enough for only Hiccup to hear.

Hiccup eyes widen hearing the news from Merida, (S-she's...) the only thing he thought of. "H-hiccup? Are ye mad?" "What? Mad? No..." Hiccup put a hand under Merida's chin as his other hand stroke the other side of her cheek. "I'm happy. Oh Merida this is such great news!" "R-really?" "Yes." Hiccup pressed his lips to Merida kissing her a loving kiss, soon he pulled away to see her eye's again. He then smiled at her as he looked down putting one hand onto her belly.

"Your pregnant..." He spoke softly. "Yes..." She too smiled at her belly, seeing it's not swollen yet. "You'll be carrying our little on into this world." He spoke softly. "Will Ie be a good mother?" Merida asked Hiccup. "What? Of course Mer. I know it." He smiled at her, earning a smile back. "(Giggles) Our little one will be with us before we know it." Hiccup spoke out. "Ye be causing us trouble aren't ye?" Merida spoke to her none swollen belly.

"I love you Merida." "I love ye tu Hiccup." The two shared a loving kiss seeing that now their new life had just started.

* * *

**AN: So this is pretty much my idea of what I want to write in the in betwee chapters, but I want to wait till the third movie comes out, though I really want to write a chapter about Merida dealing with her pregnancy XD. Anyway's hoped you enjoyed this short, and more will be coming soon. I'll be posting another Mericcup story soon, I'm just figuring out how to write it, so stay tune, bye! :D**


	6. Broken Jedi code

**AN: So I'm writing my other stories drafted on my Wattpad, then I look around my computer seeing a notes paper with a short little story AU I made that's not finished. This Star Wars AU I made was after the Force Awakens movie came out but I've never gotten a chance to get this posted. Now that I've finished this short, hope you guy enjoys it. (Including The Big Four ;) )**

* * *

**Warning: Smut, Nudity and Sexual context**

**~Broken Jedi code~**

The Jedi codes persist of complete focus and whole honesty to the Jedi Council. Love is forbidden due to the thought of Love could possibly be a weakness for Jedi Knights or trainees working to become Jedi Knights. Well, Hiccup learned about how his Jedi Night partner Jack Frost had secretly married to Rapunzel Corona the Princess of Corona.

"Jack you can't be serious?" Hiccup questioned his dear friend.

Hiccup had caught the two red handed seeing the two kiss as he walked into the room, of course, they both try to cover up what they had done in order to keep their secret but Hiccup had already seen it.

"Jack. Don't tell me you broke the code." Hiccup spoke to Jack.

"Hiccup please, I beg of you. Don't mention this to anyone, the only people who know about our secret marriage is my parents." Rapunzel begged Hiccup.

Both Jack and Rapunzel knew Hiccup was loyal to the Jedi Council since his father was a one of the Council before. He worked to get where he was staying on the sides of the Council not questioning them when orders were given. Unlike Jack who once in a while would question some of the decisions of the Council, especially Pitch Black. Pitch was a well-respected man he knew the force very well, he was friends with the other Jedi Council and pretty much could have them under his fingers.

Though Hiccup could understand Jacks suspicions he never wanted to questions the Council by any means. He soon came to Jack's side seeing his cousin Dagur becoming a Jedi Knight when before he wasn't accepted due to North sensing darkness inside him. But what else can you do now, the Council will be Council and their Master/Teacher North can only agree with the Council on what their decisions are. The Jedi Council had Gothel, Pitch and somehow had Dagur being the new Council.

"How long have this been going on?" Hiccup questions the two.

Both Jack and Rapunzel look at each other as they both nod knowing that their secret will be safe with Hiccup as long as he is willing to keep it. Rapunzel looks down shyly as her eyes reach back to Hiccup's starring at him knowing this news will shock him.

"A-a year..." She spoke out.

Hiccup shook his head back and forth knowing this had been happening underneath him and he never notices anything at all.

"Please Hiccup, I know you're loyal to the Council. But please as a friend and almost like a brother to me, please keep this between the three of us." Jack begged.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck as he closed his eye's making a final decision as he opens his eyes.

"Fine." He spoke out.

"Just do whatever you guy's want to do privately, and let me know so I can leave the room." Hiccup pointed to the door.

Both Rapunzel and Jack smiled at Hiccup knowing he will keep their secret a secret and safe. Rapunzel throws her arms around Hiccup's neck, giving him a warm hug of thanks knowing he will keep their secret.

"Thank you Hiccup." Rapunzel thanked Hiccup.

He smiled and Hugged Rapunzel back, looking back seeing Jack smiling back at him since he is just as in gratitude as Rapunzel.

Before this whole incident happened, Hiccup and Jack were assigned to Watch over Corona's Royal family who were believed to be targeted my the Empire. Two secret Jedi agents failed to assassinate Corona's current King and Queen with Hiccup's and Jack's help, not only that but they both were able to prevent a kidnapping of the Princess Rapunzel.

Well, Jack prevented the kidnapping of Rapunzel since he was the one most of the time close with the Princess through this whole time. Soon Jack and Rapunzel fell in love and got married under Hiccup's nose and here we are. Rapunzel was currently visiting Jack in his recent successful mission with Hiccup giving him a welcome love kiss they usually give each other. Thinking they were covered and no one was looking they kissed each other until Hiccup walked into Jack's room seeing Rapunzel and Jack kissing each other.

Now with the secret known to Hiccup, a different mission was assigned to them again. Protecting and new Kingdom assumed to be targeted by the Empire but as Corona was, Dunbroch. Jack and Rapunzel said their goodbye's as Hiccup and Jack fly onto their ship to Dunbroch meeting the King and Queen of Dunbroch as well as their Princess and three Princes. The two step out of their ship and walk into the guarded doors seeing many guards around the castle.

"(whistles) Security much?" Jack comments.

Hiccup smiled as he shook his head to Jack's comment to the amount of guards guarding the palace, Jack was always the one who loved to Joke around during missions and training. Hiccup was always serious and never had fun since he was always loyal to the Jedi code.

"You feel that?" Jack questions.

"Yes. It seems there's a Jedi among us somewhere." Hiccup informed Jack.

Finally, their feet move inside the castle as they see the Queen walking towards the two.

"Jedi Jack, Jedi Hiccup thank you both for coming in our time of need." Queen Elinor greeted the two.

"No need to thanks us your highness, were only heard of what's happened around this area." Hiccup spoke to Elinor.

"If you don't mind your highness, could you enlighten us what has happened," Jack asks next.

"Yes, yes, of course, please follow me." Elinor motion the two men to follow her to her room.

As they both walk into her room she closes the door letting a long breath she held out.

"Things are not good here. And for you two to trust our family I must has both of your trusts knowing you will keep our family secret." Elinor informed the two as she turned her attention to the two Jedi's.

"Alright your highness." Hiccup agreed as Jack gave him a weird look.

"My husband used to be a Jedi Knight such as you boy's and I'm afraid my daughter has taken a liking into his skills." She informed to two.

Both Jack and Hiccup look at each other as if they both knew something was going around as they both entered to the castle.

"We felt a force presents within your castle. Might I ask how long your husband was a Jedi Knight?" Hiccup questions.

"He was one of the great Jedi Knight who fought against Drago and Mor'du." Elinor informed the two.

"No way!" Jack said excitedly.

"Your Husband fought along side with my Father?" Hiccup questioned.

"Your father was Stoick Haddock?" Elinor asked Hiccup.

Hiccup nodded his head in response to Elinor questions, her eyes widen seeing he's the descendant to Fergus's best friend in combat. Knowing this she was seemly grateful he would know the history about her husbands and his father's Jedi's history.

"My husband left the Jedi Knights after the battle because he meets me. We were married and soon had four loving children." Elinor informed the two Jedi.

"Man, I don't think I could do that." Jack commented.

"My dad did the same thing Jack." Hiccup informed Jack.

"He did?!"

"Yeah, after the battle he was in he flew to Berk, met my mom, left the Jedi Council and they had me, end of story." Hiccup informed Jack.

"Either way," Elinor caught to two Jedi's attention.

"My daughter had been secretly going out with her father lately watching the castle to intruders. The last attack cost my husband's life." Depression was present in her voice.

"Now my daughter been going out during the night watching over the place or anywhere for any intruders or spies." Elinor informed the two.

"Last night I found her with injuries, I'm afraid these people she's been fighting with mean to end her life. They must know, she's the Princess. I have a feeling they are the same people who took my husband's life." Elinor spoke out.

"Don't worry your highness, we'll keep a close eye on your daughter." Hiccup informed the Queen.

She looked to Jack who nodded his head in agreement and then looked back to Hiccup smiling at the both of them.

"Thank you both."

* * *

After their discussion, Elinor had called one of the maidens to get Merida to introduce herself to the two Jedi's. Just as expected she didn't show up, knowing her daughter she must be off somewhere riding on Angus and shooting arrows somewhere. As time passed the Queen apologized for her daughter's lateness seeing she had to make the two wait as her daughter finally made her way inside, not looking proper at all.

Her hair was covered in hay and she was still in her riding outfit. He was wearing a brown vest over a white shirt she had with long brown pants with leather boots she had. Her hair was put up into a ponytail with her long crazy curls, even more, crazier with her hair possibly very tangled. Hiccup couldn't help but stare at her in wonder seeing that she's a Princess. But she acknowledges the two Jedi's as he held her hand out to let the two shake it. Her mother was glaring at her daughter's actions through this whole time but only sighed seeing there's no point now in stopping her.

As days passed so did their times of watching if Merida will go out during the nights came, as each night passed so their doubts for the Queens request was coming, it seemed Merida wasn't wanting to go out during the night at all. Hiccup wanted to get this mission over since one night he accidently opened the door to check on Merida seeing her half naked in her room. She was sub post to be sleeping but she had just returned to a night ride with Angus changing back into her night clothes.

Hiccup had a red blush growing on his face seeing he's never seen a woman naked before him.

"I didn't think you Jedi's were perverts!" Merida screamed at Hiccup.

Hiccup quickly closed the door keeping his embarrassed face from looking at Merida even more. Even more embarrassing Merida had asked if Hiccup had ever been with a Woman in which he answered no. She and Hiccup spent those nights where she didn't wander off in the night together talking stories and how their life plans are. It was possible, but Hiccup indeed fell in love with Dunbroch's Princess. He didn't want to admit it but Jack was able to catch onto Hiccup's feelings.

Merida also fell in love with Hiccup the more and more he stayed with her and spent time with her, protecting her and going with her through her daytime schedules and nighttime schedules. He even saved Merida from an attack from a Jedi spy that had been moving around Dunbroch waiting to kill the Princess when her guard was down. She, of course, yelled at Hiccup for not letting her take care of herself since she already showed her Jedi skills to him already, but he protested in wanting to protect her. The argument ended with the two kissing and confessing their feelings towards each other.

But one night she actually left the castle with Hiccup and Jack not knowing at the time, until it was too late. Merida had followed what she had suspected to be the Jedi spy who had killed her father. About to attack the spy she was outnumbered and captured, but before they could take her away Hiccup and Jack came in to save Merida just in time.

They captured the Jedi spy and sent him away to the Council for interrogations. Merida yelled at the two for getting in the way of her plans, after all, she wanted to revenge her father's death.

"Listen Merida." He calmly spoke to her.

"I'm not listening to you or Frosty over there! You knew I wanted to avenge my father's death! You knew! I thought I could trust you Hiccup! Why?!" Merida yelled at him.

"He will get what he deserves at the hands of the Jedi Council."

"The Jedi Council! Of course! They are sooo great aren't they?" Merida commented.

"What do you-"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Hiccup! My father asked for help before and he worked with the Council before. And you know what happened? They never sent help! And this was way before you two came along! My father received a letter saying they were currently busy as their 'Jedi Knights' were not available!" Merida informed the two.

"What that's not possible." Jack spoke out.

"Well it did, and so your Council lets my father die!" Merida screamed at the two.

Both Hiccup and Jack looked at each other seeing they couldn't believe the news from Merida that something like this happened, before they knew it Merida ran off back to the castle locking herself in her room.

* * *

After the long commotion Merida was able to calm down and with the news, the two received North was able to claim Merida's claims true from the sources North was able to get. The Jedi Council was corrupted and it happened underneath all of them, even North. Feeling bad for Merida Hiccup knocked on her door trying to get her to answer. Nothing. Jack patted his shoulder seeing his friend trying to cheer up his girlfriend he had.

"Don't worry, she'll come out eventually." Jack comforted Hiccup.

"I want to say sorry to her. I thought she was lying but she was telling the truth." Hiccup spoke out his thoughts.

Just as he said that the door to Merida's room opened revealing Merida standing in the doorway looking at Hiccup.

"Merida listen, I-I'm... I'm sorry... I didn't believe you, I've always but my faith in the Jedi Council... I was wrong this whole time." Hiccup stuttered.

"Apology accepted." Merida told Hiccup.

After that, Merida was able to talk to Hiccup again knowing he's not like the Jedi Council, he was different and loved her for her not her title. When the time came Hiccup asked Merida for her hand and she gladly accepted. On their wedding day, they only had trusted people they invited to their wedding, Jack, North, Merida's mother and Hiccup's family. They were not husband and wife dealing with their life with Hiccup leaving every once in a while with new missions and soon was able to get the corrupted Council's out. With the renaming North as one of the new Council's Pitch the faithful one and now Hiccup the new Council.

With the renaming North as one of the new Council's Pitch the faithful one and now Hiccup the new Council. But under their noses, Pitch had been sided with the Empire without them knowing. With Hiccup being the new Council time was hard to come by to spend with Merida, so when he finally got the chance with permission from North, he took the chance to surprise Merida. Hiccup came behind Merida by surprise picking her up bridal style seeing her just returning in her riding outfit in which he had told her he loves. With a loud squee, she made she smiled seeing the man behind this.

"Hello, Milady." Hiccup greeted.

"Hi Hiccup, did you really have to surprise me?" Merida asked.

"I thought your Jedi skills were able to detect anyone from sneaking behind you." Hiccup commented.

"Well, it's difficult when it's you." Merida answered.

Hiccup laughed at her comment as he kissed her, touching her lips as they formed together perfectly. He felt Merida's hand climb behind his neck pulling him deeper into their kiss as their tounges played with each other. They pulled away for air, as they stared at each other's eyes. Merida looked down shyly as her fingers played with each other nervously.

"Something wrong?" Hiccup asked.

"I-I want to... Tell you something Hiccup..." Merida spoke softly.

"O-okay Mer." Mer was his nickname for her.

She went to one of his ears to whisper something she thought it was embarrassing to out in public.

"I-I... Want us to have sex..." She pulled away seeing Hiccup's deep red blush on his face looking at her.

Hiccup quickly carried Merida to her room putting her down on her feet and closing and locking to door behind him so no one can interrupt.

"Y-your being serious?" Hiccup asks.

Merida scoffed at his question seeing he's reacting this way she was blushing just as much as he was and she's never been with anyone either. Her mother would never allow any boy near her anyway, well except Hiccup. She crossed her arms glaring at Hiccup.

"Of course, I'm being serious Hiccup! I wouldn't have said it anyway... I-I'm ready now so..." Merida crossed her arms again starring away from Hiccup.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck seeing she's really being serious about this and knowing Merida she's will be serious when she's serious.

"L-look Merida, it's not like I don't want to have sex... It's just... I've never done it with anyone. I've never dated a girl or gotten married for that matter u-until you of course but sex... I've never done it. I-I just don't want to do something wrong or harm you in any way." Hiccup informed Merida.

Merida stopped crossing her arms as well as glaring at him knowing he was right, she shouldn't be so mad at Hiccup. He's never been allowed to do these types of stuff with anyone since he's been stuck on the Jedi code since he was trained into being a Jedi. Merida's was training by her father who didn't push these codes on her since he never thought they were really necessary anyway.

She grabbed both of his arms getting Hiccup's attention as he looks at her sky blue eyes.

"You won't hurt me Hiccup, if you do something wrong I'll let you know alright?" Merida asks.

"Alright." Hiccup answered.

Merida pulled onto Hiccup arms getting him to get to her bed as she looks back making sure she doesn't trip on anything and climb onto her bed as she pulled her husband with her. As he climbs over her she wraps her arms around his neck again pulling him down to her lips allowing him to access into her mouth if he wanted to in which he did. Their tounges laps each other, playing with one and other. Hiccup gets his chance to tastes Merida's lips as he teeth her lip as his hands rub her sides.

Their kiss gets more and more heated as their hand undo each other's articles of clothing without knowing. Merida feels the leather shoes she had one being pulled off as Hiccup unbuttons her vest pulling it off as he continues to her shirt. Merida pulls Hiccup's robes off and pulls over Hiccup's shirt over his head with his help. She stared at his build bear chest, with every line and muscle he had with all the training Hiccup went through as a Jedi. She also saw the scares that Hiccup had on his chest that either wasn't able to get to a healer soon or had to be fixed the old fashion way.

But she was distracted by Hiccup's kissed along her neck moving down as his hand move to unbutton her shirt, removing it to reveal her green bra to him. Moan to the feeling of Hiccup's teeth nibbling down at her collar bone, getting her to gasp as he continues what he's doing. After pulling away Merida uses her hand too quickly move his hand down to Hiccup's pants and unbuckling his belt as Hiccup sits up pulling his shoes and pants off leaving him only in his boxers. After Hiccup pulls his pants off, he helps Merida pull her pants down removing them off of her showing her underwear only to Hiccup.

Hiccup hands move to the sides of Merida's bra feeling her breasts size underneath her bra as she gasps and moans his name, getting heated underneath Hiccup's touch. Hiccup unclasp Merida's bra letting his slip down and pulling it away from her chest seeing her breast bear in front of him. His eyes stare seeing her chest bear before his eye's his blush grows back seeing that Merida is allowing him to see her like this. Seeing his touching had stopped, Merida sees Hiccup staring at her breasts nothing more than blushing at her chest.

She smiles finding it cute he's acting the way he is, getting one of his hands and putting them onto her breast giving him permission to touch them as he wishes to do so. Hiccup swallows seeing he's getting to feel her soft skin and her size breast against her hands. Her chest was not very large just an average size for a woman her age. Hiccup moved his hands to touch and squeeze her breasts getting a moan out of Merida. His lips then move to her chest making their way to her breast and nipple, feeling the peak of her nipple as he sucks one into his mouth.

"H-Hiccup!" She moaned his name out.

One done he moves to the other to do the same, getting loud moans out of Merida as she grasps fits full of his hand feeling his lip and teeth on her nipple. Heating down at her core and body feeling skin against skin was getting better and better. Merida pulled Hiccup's head off of her breast getting a confused look at her. She places kisses onto his chest moving down to his crotch area getting a moan out of Hiccup. She stops as she pulls his hand down to her panties allowing him to remove them in which he does.

With them removed Merida was naked before him and only to him only. No one will ever see her like this but him, he is the luckiest man in the galaxy. Hiccup stares at her naked form seeing she's staring at him wondering what he will do next, he smiles at her giving her a loving look within his eyes.

"Your so beautiful Mer." He kisses her after those words.

She kisses him back as much passion as she could feeling his hand move down her thighs and upward to her womanhood touching her folds. She moans into his mouth as he pulls his mouth away looking to where his hands are trying to see what he needs to do. Her hands pull his boxer getting them down to Hiccup's thighs as Hiccup sits up to pull them off showing off his member to Merida as he his now fully naked to her. She blushes seeing his member standing strong.

He smiles at her pecking her lips and telling her it'll be fine. Hiccup's fingers find themselves inside Merida's wet folds feeling her walls as he goes deeper making Merida moan loudly as he moves around and continues what he's doing. After finding the one spot making Merida moans loudly he pulls his finger aways as Merida asks him 'how he was able to do what he did' in which he responded.

"I-I don't know."

Hiccup took a moment knowing what he was to do know but he saw Merida, getting scared into wait Hiccup was putting on her, he pecks her lips smiling at her.

"I-I'll try to be gentle." Hiccup assured Merida.

She nodded her head allowing him to do what he must as she braces herself for what's to come. After he entered her slowly pain came with it as he continues his actions, but soon the pain was replaced by pleasure. He thrusted slowly into her and a meaning movement trying not to hurt Merida as best he could. As each movement came Merida was moaning Hiccup's name loudly as he did the same.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as occasional kisses come now and then, with sweet dripping and names loudly called out. The bed began to shook as the wood started to break under the power of their forces. Hiccup's Berkian strength came into play as he pushes more and more into Merida making her moan louder than the last. Something she didn't expect to get out of Hiccup, feeling this new power Hiccup's was amazing to Merida.

With this Merida grew more and more closer to her finish with Hiccup not too far. She came first screaming his name loudly out as Hiccup puts in four final thrusts and finishes after. Merida felt Hiccup fill himself inside her, now done they were both breath heavy with sweat dripping down the both of them. Hiccup pulls out of Merida falling to her side staring at the ceiling letting his breath check up to him.

He turns to Merida smiling at her as she did to him, he pulled her to his chest kissing her and she kissed him back.

"See you didn't hurt me." Merida giggled.

"I only screwed your bed up." Hiccup commented.

It was true, there were now broken bedpost and cracked wood but did she care? No.

"We did, don't forget I can use the force too." With a wave of her hand, Merida's moves the bed sheets to cover them both up as she smiles at him.

Hiccup laughs at her comment kissing her forehead getting her to giggle at him.

"We should do this more." Merida speaks out.

"I would gladly milady."

* * *

**AN: Wow I really should write when I'm board anyway I found this just like I said, I was really board and I finished this little writing I wrote let's just say I felt like writing something and this is what came out. I really should do a Star Wars AU, I really liked the AU idea I had here. Anyway's enjoy and have a nive day! :D**


	7. Wanting a child

**This is a request for** **jloves-pp on Tumblr I may have changed slightly from your post for something of my interpretation, so I hope you don't mind ^-^. Please enjoy!**

**_Warning: Mature, kind of._**

* * *

The day was over and cloudy as the rain poured down onto the houses at Berk. Everyone had done their routines as the day was done everything was over and Merida had already gotten to bed all expect for one person. Hiccup the new chief of Berk had just landed in front of the shared house he had with his wife.

As he walked inside his dripping clothes soaked the wooden floors as he took off his furry coat and shirt to hang them inside to dry for tomorrow. Toothless came inside the house soaking the floor as well as he shook himself dry soaking Hiccup again as he tries to cover his face.

"Thanks, bud." Hiccup spoke softly.

Toothless only laughed at Hiccup since he was soaked once more as they two looked towards the stairs seeing no one there to greet them. Knowing that it was late Hiccup let the thought slide as he went to hang his soaking clothes somewhere inside the house.

Hiccup went upstairs slowly making his way to the shared room he shared with his wife as he carefully trying not to make a sound. He slowly opened the door seeing his wife sleeping on their shared bed. He made his way inside as he got a fresh pair of pants changing out of his soaked ones.

He quickly and quietly made his way downstairs hanging his soaking pants as he made his way back to the room. He saw his wife beautiful red wild hair covering the bed with her chest rising and fall with every breath she took. She must have waited for him to get home since they've never gotten time to see each other.

He crawled onto the bed, making the wood squeak under his weight getting Merida to wake up seeing her husband shirtless climbing next to her. She rubbed her eyes as she shivered feeling his cold skin.

"Sorry did I wake you?" He asked her.

"Nah, Ie was still awake." She assured him.

Obviously, she was lying to him and he knew it, but she was very tired at this point so he didn't want to say anything.

"Ye cold!" She yelled at him.

"It's pouring outside."

"Couldn't ye warm up at the fireplace before coming to bed?"

"And miss this?"

Hiccup wrapped his arms around Merida's waist pulling her closer as she faced him, she smiled at him as she slightly shivered at his touch from being cold. She pulled his face to kiss him, her hands found their way to the back of his neck pulling him ever so closer.

The couple would always have these moments when they can, kissing each or as they hold each other. It's like the last time they had held each other so dearly. It was around the time the Viking's and Highlanders were against each other. Merida and Hiccup had found each other unintended as they two found out each other's true heritage.

Though the two were sub post the be enemies, they found love in an unexpected time and place. Merida's father had found out about Hiccup's secrets visits at night almost killing him the process, Merida had almost lost her life as she intervened his execution.

She pleaded her father to only let him go, and he did after he whipped Hiccup's back until he bled. He was sore and bleeding but he never stopped from visiting Merida. She was crying at the supposed empty Witch's house, sitting there covering her face as the tears fell down her face.

He comforted her with the love he had even though he was bleeding. He learned something that night, and that was his love for Merida. Though Merida's father disapprove their relationship, he will never stop fighting for them. Even if it kills him.

He held her, hold onto her as she cried and cried onto his shirt till her tears stopped. He held her face telling him he would never leave her even if her father forbids him to come anywhere near Merida. He told her he loved her, kissing her as she kissed him back. Little by little their clothes were off and the two made love to each other.

Now it was a different story after the two were able to get their people to stop the war, Hiccup was able to stand up to Fergus the King of Dunbroch and stood up for his love for Merida and eventually marrying her. Now she was here his wife loving him as they did in the past for a different story.

As they pull away for air, Hiccup saw a different look on Merida's face. As if she's been waiting to ask him something that they've talked about before but never thought of it until now.

"Hiccup?"

"Yes, Mer?"

"Do yu want children?" She asked him.

He thought about what she asked before he was scared about having children since he's never had experience with them before but after Fergus had told him about the wonders of raising a child he gave the thought a chance. And his dad Stoick, he was killed before they had stopped the war. His father would have said the same as well.

"W-well..." He stopped for the moment.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head as he tried to find the words to say to Merida.

"I do. I could teach the little one about riding dragons or a thing a two about smithing." Hiccup spoke his thought out.

Merida laughed at his comment as she pecks his chin as she stares at his green eyes.

"Just as long as the little one isn't flying in his own flight suit." Merida spoke out.

"You're never going to let that go are you?"

"Ye the one who got themselves caught in a tree."

"Thank you for that reminder."

"Shut up and kiss mei." She pulled his face towards hers once again kissing him furiously.

He didn't oblige and kissed her back seeing that they will share another night together where they will conceive a little one that night. And soon the little bear will grow to let them know he's on his way inside of Merida.

* * *

**AN: I hopped you enjoy this short, please let me know if ye want more or anything else bye! :D**


	8. Everyone Can See It

**Mericcup week 2016 Day 3** \- Everyone Can See It

**AN: There were two ideas I came up with for this so I combined the two and went with what I wanted. So please enjoy and keep in mind in this AU it's based off my Guardians of Seasons Comic where Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida are all spirits. Also, I got inspiration for the names from a Fanfic you can read here **** s/9449662/1/The-Final-Four**** :D.**

* * *

It was a late night and everyone was either getting ready for bed or staying up playing video games or anything else kids do nowadays. Though the night was dark and shading it was hot with the heat rising higher and higher. Though Jack Frost could let this slip he couldn't.

The heat was going to kill him if this continues and he knew who was the cause of this. Merida Fireheart, the spirit of Summer. Summer was about to end that meant Hiccup Draconian was going to come and changed everything around making the place cold. But why is heat so bad?

Jack flew to the one who was responsible for this heat seeing her sitting down with her arms crossed as her fire aura was around her body. Oh boy, she was mad, why?

"Merida, you alright?" Jack asked her.

"Ie think Ie'm just great!" She yelled.

"Whoa, whoa I could tell the change of heat that your upset." Jack put his hand up in defense.

Merida glared at Jack causing her aura to grow bigger which is a bad thing since anything that touches it can burn.

"Okay, calm down Merida. What's wrong?" Jack asked her again.

Merida took a deep breath seeing Jack was trying his best to calm her down and her aura went down a little.

"Ie don't know, how about ye look over there." She harshly pointed towards Hiccup.

Jack turned his head seeing Hiccup was keeping his distance from Merida, but what was he staring at? Somethings need to be answered just by asking. Jack let out a sigh seeing he wasn't going any where with Merida and flew to where Hiccup was at.

He saw what he was staring at, a coupled in a park holding hands kissing and wouldn't ya know, the guy kneeled down to his girlfriend and proposed to her in which she said yes to him.

"Hiccup?" Jack called.

"Hu? Yeah, oh hey Jack..." Hiccup spoke softly.

"Okay, why is Merida upset?"

"What? Merida is upset?"

Jack had to face palm himself seeing that Hiccup was so oblivious to Merida's feelings towards him.

"Have you not notice the heat lately?" Jack asked Hiccup.

"Now that you metion it, it's been warmer then usual." Hiccup spoke out.

"So what happened?" Jack asked him.

Hiccup didn't anwser seeing he dosen't know the anwser to his question, though he knew he wasn't thinking of it.

"(sigh) What am I going to do with you guys." Jack spoke out.

"Merida loves you man! Do I need to spell it out." Jack yelled.

Hiccup eyes widen by his actinos but grew smaller seeing he knew this whole time but didn't want to admit it.

"I know..." He spoke out.

"Oh so you knew this whole time? Well thats great because everyone even North can see it!" Jack yelled.

"Jack... (sigh) Listen I know your looking after her and thats great... But... I just can't..." Hiccup looked towards Merida seeing her back to him.

"Why? With Pitch gone, we can have some time going around the world spreading our season. Plus you, Merida, and Rapunzel just got believers not too long ago." Jack reminded Hiccup.

"Pitch is not gone Jack, he's just in hiding." Hiccup reminded Jack.

"Well yeah of coures, but we'll be ready for him." Jack spoke out.

"J-just look, just drop it Jack."

"Come on Hiccup, what's keeping you from getting back to Merida in which You told me you two knew each other before becoming Guardians." Jack pointed to him.

"If would of knew what happened to your wife after you died... You wouldn't want to make the same choice again." Hiccup spoke out.

"Look, Hiccup, that was in the past. What ever happened, happened and now that you two are both Guardians you can get back with each other. With your... Wife... Wait... Does that mean you two are still married to each other?" Jack asked.

"Your going to ask that now?"

"What I'm trying to say Hiccup is that, hey I knew Rapunzel in my past and stuff happened. But you know what? I got my chance to get back with her again." Jack told Hiccup.

Hiccup looked to where Merida was still sitting at and saw her hunching over as if she was crying about something. This made him feel worse.

"Alright, I'll talk to her." Hiccup finally spoke out.

"Great! Now get together and this heat will get better." Jack joked.

"Haha, very funny." Hiccup spoke back.

"Try not to get fried." And with that Jack flew away.

Hiccup let a sigh out as he walked towards where Merida was sitting at, as he got closer and closer he could clearing hear her sniffing and sobbing a bit.

"Merida?" He called to her.

This made Merida sit up straight as she wiped her jacket sleeve to her face wiping the tears she was shedding.

"H-Hiccup, whut ye want." She spoke harshly out.

"Are you alright?" Hiccup asked as he keeled next to her.

"Oh now ye notice." She let a frustrated sigh out.

"I just want to make sure your alright."

"Oh yes! Ie'm just fine!" She yelled at him.

Obliviously she wasn't going to be talking to him so Hiccup had to think of something to get her happy once again. In so he thought of something that would make them both happy, he started whistling as he stood up.

Merida knew this song, it was their wedding song from the past and now he was singing it.

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With never a fear of drowning  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you would marry me_

He paused for the moment trying to read Merida is she was going to smile or not.

_No scorching sun nor freezing cold  
Will stop me on my journey,  
If you will promise me your heart_

He keeled back to her again seeing if she was going to smile in which she almost did.

_And love_

He waited, and she turned the other way only showing her back to him. He let a sigh out seeing she wasn't going to continue with their song.

_And love me for eternity_

This let a smile back onto his face seeing his lovely wife smiling back at him.

_My dearest one, my darling dear  
Your mighty words astound me_

Merida stood up turning to face Hiccup as she continue to walk around him.

_But I've no need for mighty deeds  
When I feel your arms around me_

The two put their arms up as their song started to go up beat.

_But I would bring you rings of gold  
I'd even sing you poetry (oh, would yu?)  
And I would keep you from all harm  
If you would stay beside me_

Hiccup spun Merida around his arms as she and Hiccup's movement was getting faster and faster as the song went on.

_I have no use for rings of gold  
I care not for your poetry  
I only want your hand to hold_

_I only want you near me_

_To love and kiss to sweetly hold  
For the dancing and the dreaming  
Through all life's sorrows  
And delights  
I'll keep your laugh inside me  
I'll swim and sail a savage seas  
With never a fear of drowning  
I'd gladly ride the waves so white  
And you will marry me!_

Hiccup picked Merida up as he spun her around making them both laugh like the idiots they were.

"Hey! Put mei down! (laughs)" She yelled.

Hiccup set her down softly as the two stared at each other what felt like an eternity.

"Ie thought ye wouldn't want to sing that song again." Merida spoke out.

"What? And miss this?" Hiccup cupped her face.

"No one is going to stop me from singing our song Merida, not even Pitch." He told her.

"Ye still love me?" She asked.

"Yes, even before I found my memories."

She pulled him down to a kiss she's been waiting for her whole life, and the two kissed away in the star night. They didn't even notice their two friends Jack and Rapunzel smiling at the two seeing they've finally gotten together.

* * *

**AN: So I hope you enjoy the two ideas I came up with, really wanted something like this. So enjoy :D.**


	9. Will you marry me?

**Requested by** **jloves-pp**

* * *

It was dawn and the sun was dying through the Autumn air and Merida was waiting for someone to pick her up from her house. She was dressed nicely for her date since she and Hiccup have been dating for five months now, Merida been wondering if their relationship will ever go further.

Right then she heard a motorcycle seed to her house then stopping at her doors, Hiccup took off his black helmet and he carried his spare one he would always give to Merida.

"Good evening Milady, you look lovely this evening." Hiccup spoke to her.

Merida smiled as she walked up to him embracing the hug as well as a welcoming kissing he gave her. She smiled at him as her face turned light red feeling his breath onto her face.

"Hello, Handsome." Merida greeted.

Hiccup pulled away as he pointed to his black motorcycle with dragon paintings on it.

"Your carriage awaits." He joked.

Merida laughed at his gesture and went onto the motorcycle as she took his spear helmet, putting it on.

* * *

After their dinner at a restaurant, Hiccup paid for, (Though Merida argued she could help pay for the food.) Hiccup took to a nearby park where there was a bench to sit on where you could look up to the stars above.

"This was a lovely night Hiccup." She turned to him.

"Thank ye." Merida thanked Hiccup.

"Anything for you, Mer." Hiccup smiled at her.

There was silence between the two, giving an awkward stance for the two but the two finally spoke out only to be speaking at the same time. She both rubbed the back of their heads as they both faced away from each other.

"Y-you want to go first?" Asked Hiccup.

"Ah, sure." Merida took a deep breath.

"Hiccup, I've been feeling like… We should something more with our relationship." She spoke her thoughts.

"I feel the same."

"And ye haven't done anything so…"

"Will you/ye marry me?" The two spoke at the same time.

"Wait what?" They both spoke at the same time.

"Ye go first." She told him.

"N-no, ladies first."

"(Sigh) Alright. Ie was asking ye if ye would marry mei."

"Oh, o-okay. I should have gone first. Well, I was going to ask you to marry me." Hiccup told Merida.

"Ye were?" Merida asked him.

"Yeah." He answered.

"It's just, ye haven't done anything to me so Ie thought-"

"Oh gosh, sorry Mer. It's just-…. Y-you… Well… It's just I've wanted to wait for the perfect time and well… (sigh) I guess I kind of ruined this date huh?"

"Whut! No! No, Hiccup. You didn't ruin this date, you made it better."

"R-really?"

"Yes."

"So does that mean?-"

"Yes, I'll marry you!"

She hugged him kissing his cheek as he smiled at her actions.

"Well, then. Can I try again?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes ye may."

This time he was for sure he would bring himself to do this once more. Hiccup kneeled down on one knee as he pulled out a diamonded ring out of his pocket.

"Merida Dunbroch, I've been in love with you since the moment I first meet you. Will you do me an honor of marrying me?"

"YES!"

She jumped at him and them two fell to the ground laughing their heads off seeing their chapter had just started.

* * *

**(Hoped you enjoyed this :D)**


	10. Love Across Battlelines

**Warning: Talk about attempt suicide, blood and language.**

**Mericcup week 2016 Day 4 - Love Across Battlelines**

**AN: I wanted to do both write a story for this day and do a Photomip :D.**

* * *

Hiccup never wanted to be part of this whole war or anything, the painful memories of his mother dying in front of him as a child was bad enough to scar him from this war between Scotts and Vikings. But he was forced to follow through with his father's plan.

Kidnap the Princess! All his father said. His father would distract the King while his son would get the Princess, he and Toothless chased after Merida who was running for her life. Her father gave them time to escape the castle to run away from the battle saving themselves.

But Merida didn't want to leave her father leaving her to run for her life from a mysterious dragon rider to chase after her and successfully capturing her. He took her back to Berk where she was treated poorly, forced to work every day without any breaks and being able to talk to anyone except for Hiccup.

Though he didn't want to do anything with her, from time to time he was to watch over the Princess and he allowed her to take her time not like others who watched her. Till one day.

Merida had found out that her parents and family everyone she knew were successfully killed. She felt alone and not only that, Stoick, Hiccup's father had found out about her and Hiccup getting close to each other going to the point where he had brought up he used Hiccup's plan to kill off her family.

Now she was sitting inside her prison room as usual and this time, she was able to sneak a knife to her room without anyone knowing, she cried and cried seeing there's no point in continuing living on. Merida brought the blade to her chest where she was about to push the tip into her heart till her door was slammed open.

It was Hiccup, staring at horror seeing Merida was about to commit suicide. He ran up to her grabbing the knife harshly cutting his hands deeply as he threw it into the hallway closing the door behind him preventing Merida to ran towards the knife when she got up.

"NO!" She screamed.

The door wasn't locked so she could easily walk out but Hiccup wrapped his arms around her waist preventing her from moving from the room.

"Merida!" He screamed.

"WHY?! WHY?! LET GO OF MEI!" She screamed.

"Calm down!"

"LET MEI DIE! IE WANT TO DIE! LET ME FUCKING DIE!"

"ENOUGH!"

She finally stopped struggling seeing that he was staring at her face.

"Merida! Do you want to leave this world? You have so much to live for!" He yelled at her.

"No Ie don't! My family eis dead!" She sobbed.

"What about us?!" He asked.

"There's nothing..." She sobbed.

"Does me loving you mean nothing?"

"(Sobs) J-just stop eit! (Sobs)"

"No! I'm not going to leave you! Not after what I saw." He told her.

"Why didn't yu kill mei when ye first saw mei?" She asked Hiccup.

"I was sent to capture you Mer. And don't think asking this will make me leave."

"Why couldn't you kill me then?" Merida hit Hiccup's chest with both of her fits.

He didn't say anything seeing she was still depressed at what news she had gotten.

"Because I saw a Princess who was scared. Someone who was like me. If I had a choice to either kill or capture you, I would choose capture." Hiccup finally spoke out.

"B-But (sobs) yur father said... (sobs) Ye made plans to kill off my family... (sobs)" Merida cried.

"I swear to you, I've never planned anything Merida. I was trying to prevent it from happening but I couldn't do anything if I could... I'm sorry Mer... I know how you feel, I lost my mother was I was young." He informed her.

"I love you Merida Dunbroch. Nothing will change that, and if you-... I will never forgive myself... I wish I could take it all back. I wish I never took you away from your family..."

Merida hugged onto his chest crying out her feelings, letting them all out seeing that she has nothing else to do.

He wrapped his arms around her body, careful enough not to let the blood that has been dripping down his hands onto her clothes. After Merida was calmed down and let herself get herself back together a bit she realized Hiccup's hands was bleeding.

"Hiccup, yur hands! Oh no, I-Ie did-"

"No, no it's fine." He told her.

She didn't listen to him and ripped part of her shirt wrapping the cloth around his hands getting him to flinch by the pain.

"Sorry." Merida apologized.

"It's fine." He told her.

"Your amazing Merida. Never forget that." He told her.

"Thanks, Hiccup... Ie would never know what to do without ye."

"Just live on for me. I wouldn't want to know what the world is like with Merida." He told her.

"I love yu."

"I love you too. No matter what."

And they kissed, she continued on even though she was prisoner still, but Hiccup was able to get her free where she and Hiccup ran away finding her parents and her brothers were alive and well, they only faked their deaths to espaced the Viking's wraths.

Even though Hiccup was responsible for taking Merida away, he was thanked by her family for bringing her back to them even though they were enemies.

* * *

**AN: Please enjoy my two ideas :D**


	11. Flirting Under Fire

**″"Mericcup week 2016 Day 5 - Flirting Under Fire (Avengers AU) **

* * *

These four were just random people that North picked to go against Pitch and his alien army that has been attacking people around the world, and now they were using their powers to save everyone in New York since it was the biggest target with lots of people there.

Rapunzel wasn't from earth, she came from a different world but now was serving her powers to help the humans ensure their safety away from Pitch. Jack was half human half entity but he was recruited along with Merida and Hiccup to save the world from Pitch and his army.

Many lives were already lost along with other that were being saved by the group, as time went on and on all four of them were starting to losing their energy. All they needed to do was close the portal that allowed Pitches army fall from the skies.

"Okay, I've got a plan," Jack spoke on the cons.

Merida had taken down her part of the army as she put her fingers to the cons trying to hear Jack better. She was an average spy working for North till she was kidnapped and used for experiments for Drago's army to create super soldiers with super powers. Most of the subjects didn't survive but she did and now has the power to use fire.

"Aye, want whut would that be?" She asked.

"Okay, Merida and Hiccup, I need you two to distract Pitch as I destroy the portal device-"

"Elemental stone." Rapunzel corrected.

"Whatever you call it."

"It is called an Elemental stone, my home has one we use for light and healing." Rapunzel informed them.

"Uh, you sure? You might get yourself killed." Hiccup commented.

"Don't worry about me. I've got something." Jack told them.

Merida let out a sigh as she let herself lean against a broken car on its side, seeing that this battle was going to go long was going to drain all of their energy. Then she heard flapping noises seeing Hiccup flying towards her landing next to her.

"You alright?" He asked her.

Now Hiccup was half human half dragon being how doesn't know much of his past seeing that he had human features but has black dragon scales along with wings. Though he doesn't know his origins, he's happy to work for with people who would run away from him.

"Y-yes... Just tired." She told him.

"Well, no resting just yet." Jack spoke in the cons.

"Yeah yeah, Ie heard ye."

"You ready?" Hiccup asked her.

"Let's go."

Hiccup picked her up by her arms and the two flew up to the tower that had the device creating the portal. The closer and closer they got to the tower the more guards they saw flying around and about guarding the place. Hiccup had to take cover from another broken building where the two could hide for a bit.

"Jack." Hiccup called.

"There's too many guards." He told him.

"Yes, I know. Just wait for my signal." Jack told the two.

"Well, this is great." Hiccup commented.

"Ie guess we do something while we wait for Frosty." Merida spoke out.

"Hiccup why don't you court Merida? You've had feelings for her have you not?" Rapunzel spoke into the cons.

"H-hey! Not now." Hiccup yelled.

"Your open door will never remain open till your time comes." Rapunzel informed Hiccup.

"How you humans call it? A date?" Rapunzel asked.

"Not now Rapunzel." Hiccup spoke next.

"Very well, still you must take action Hiccup." She told him.

As if on cue, an explosion happened on the tower where the two had to go and almost all of the guards were chasing after fighter jets flying around and about.

"Well, I guess that's our cue." Hiccup commented.

Hiccup picked Merida up by her waist and carried her over towards the tower and the two were inside. Going through the debree and every around they were able to find Pitch who was standing next to the portal device, standing and watching everything.

"I knew you two were coming." Pitch spoke softly.

Merida made a flame appear into her hands ready to fire at Pitch at any time, while Hiccup was going to wait for an opening to attack Pitch.

"Ie think ye knew what happens when you attack earth!" Merida yelled at Pitch.

"Yes well, soon I'll take over this pathetic world and all that lives here and all of you will fell the wrath of-" Pitch was sent backward by a plasma blast from Hiccup.

"What? He was talking too much." Hiccup commented.

"Ie couldn't agree more."

Black sand was sent towards Merida sending her to the nearest wall hitting her back against it as Pitch anger grew more and more.

"Merida!" Hiccup called.

Hiccup charged towards Pitch as she was sent just like Merida but was able to get himself onto his feet at he continued attacking Pitch. Merida stood back onto her feet as she sent fire at Pitch.

The fight continued on and on with both sides hitting each other, as time passed Hiccup and Merida was losing their energy. Pitch wasn't losing his breath, but this allowed Jack to sneak passed them all getting to the portal device.

The more the three fought, the more they were able to move Pitch away from the device leaving Jack to figure out how to disable it. Hiccup and Merida took cover as Pitch was sending more and more send towards them.

"Look, Merida, this is a really bad time to ask you this but-"

"Not now Hiccup!" Merida yelled at him.

"Yes now! I need to ask you this before-... Look will you go out with me if we survive after this?" Hiccup finally asked.

Merida stared at Hiccup like he was crazy for asking this kind of question at a time like this.

"Alright yes! Now help me!" Merida yelled.

After saying that Merida was picked by black sand pulling her away from cover as another sand was shot at Hiccup forcing him to stay in place making him panic for Merida's well-being.

"Now, you will surrender." Pitch spoke to the two of them.

Ice struck Pitch from behind and making him drop Merida and Hiccup to the ground.

"It's over Pitch." Jack spoke.

And he was right, his army had fallen and the portal was disabled now only Pitch was by himself. With the help from Jack, Merida and Hiccup were able to defeat Pitch taking him in as everything was brought back to order around the world. everyone was cleaned up and this lead Hiccup and Merida to sit down with each other.

"So about that date." Merida spoke out.

"Where would milady like to go?" Hiccup asked.

"Anywhere with you."

After all the things that had happened, they went out on dates with each other even if they've gotten stares from other people.

* * *

**AN: Please enjoy :D**


	12. Like An Old Married Couple

**Mericcup week 2016 Day 7** \- Like An Old Married Couple

**AN: I couldn't wait to do this AU since I've always thought this would happen between Mericcup and Jackunzel. So enjoy the cuteness and fluff for the last day of Mericcup week 2016. :D**

* * *

Another time another day and with the four season captured by Pitch leaving him to attack North's place without warning could lead him to win this fight with the help with an old foe, Mother Gothel. All four of them have to work together in order to get out together.

However, Pitch had cut Rapunzel's golden hair and broken Jack's staff. Toothless was locked somewhere away from Hiccup.

"This eis great!" Merida yelled.

"Look I'm sorry." Jack apologized for the fourth time.

"Thanks to ye, were stuck here with Rapunzel who is unconscious!" Merida yelled at Jack.

"And ye staff is broken somewhere!" She yelled at him.

Jack let out a frustrated sigh seeing that there were sitting ducks inside this locked cage they were in, cramped space along with the most stubborn spirit you'll meet.

"Merida, calm down." Hiccup try to calm Merida down.

"Calm down!? Were sitting in ah cage! Eit's cramped and Pitch eis on he's way to attack thei North Pole!"

"Yelling at each other isn't going to solve anything!"

"Well, Ie think Frosty should bei yelled at! He's thei one to make that stupid move that got us here!"

These two were arguing and bickering at each other while Jack was trying to make sure Rapunzel was alright. She eventually woke up from all the commotion smiling at Jack.

"Rapunzel. Your alright." Jack spoke softly to her.

"Yeah, I-"

"Oh, so ye taking his side!" Merida yelled.

"I'm only saying that he made his choice!" Hiccup yelled back.

"GOD WILL YOU TWO STOP IT! YOU TWO ARGUE LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE!" Jack finally yelled out.

This left Hiccup and Merida blushing like crazy stopping the two from yelling and bickering with each other anymore. This left Jack satisfied seeing the two stopped their yelling and he helped Rapunzel sit up getting her to get herself up.

"Look, I made a mistake I know but let's look past that and try to work together." Jack told everyone.

With that a dragon noise was sound and everyone turned their heads seeing Toothless sitting underneath them.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called.

"Your alright! Okay Toothless, can you shoot the chain hanging us?" Hiccup asked.

"Yu crazy?" Merida asked.

"Don't worry it'll be fine." Hiccup told Merida.

Though she could think many ways's this plan can go wrong, Merida just nodded her head and allowed Hiccup to continue on with his plan.

"Alright, everyone hold onto this end on the cage."

With that everyone did as Hiccup told them and Toothless was waiting for Hiccup to signal him to shoot the chain.

"When I say let go, let go."

"Now Toothless!"

Toothless shot his plasma blast at the chain and Hiccup yelled everyone to let go and the bars. The cage hit the floor turning into black dust and fading away into nothing in the air.

"See." Hiccup spoke out.

They were all fine, nothing hurt or anything except Rapunzel and Jack but everyone was fine. Toothless run up giving Jack his broken staff as he hugged the dragon for giving him back his powers.

"Now." Jack spoke out as he put two pieces together using all his might to get the staff back together.

His power awakened and fixed his staff giving all of them hope, that will all of them together they can defeat Pitch together. Jack allowed Rapunzel to climb onto his back as he flew her and him out of Pitch's lair leaving Merida and Hiccup alone.

"Sorry Ie yelled at ye." Merida apologized.

"It's fine, though Jack is right though we still argue just like in our previous life." Hiccup commented.

She blushed at his comment and looked away seeing that she hates admitting that Jack was right about the two.

"Look, after Pitch is gone and everything is back at order." Hiccup spoke as he gently grabbed her hands getting her to look at him.

"Want to start over?" Hiccup asked her.

She smiled at him as seeing he was still the same Hiccup as their previous life before. Their faces grew little red and their faces leanded closer and closer till.

"Are you two done! We still got to save the North Pole!" Jack yelled from above.

"(sigh) Let's just-" Merida shut Hiccup up with a kiss and climbed onto Toothless.

"Just get on." Merida told him.

He smiled at her seeing she's still the same Merida he knew before.

* * *

**AN: Everyone is a spirit just like Jack here. Enjoy :D**


	13. Strip Archery

**Request for Jlove-pp, enjoy :D**

**Warning slight Smut**

* * *

"I'm sorry what?"

"Strip Archery. Or are ye scared that Ie may beat ya?" Merida teased Hiccup.

He was staring at her baffled at what she was trying to get Hiccup to do, this was going to get Hiccup have some fun since he's been busy as usual being Chief. Merida was married to Hiccup for a month and the two have been living in Berk after their marriage at Dunbroch.

The two would time from time give kisses and other loving gestures in the mornings. This was the only time the two can have time with each other since Hiccup would come home late and see Merida sleeping.

Now Hiccup could enjoy some time off with Merida since it's been hard for the two to spend time together. It was night time.

"Mer-... I-..." He stuttered.

"So, come on." Merida spoke out as she pulled on Hiccup's arm running towards to Ingle as Toothless was chasing after the two.

Then as she got Hiccup to climb onto Ingle's back telling Toothless they'll be back later. Then she flew them all inside the forest where no one would be around except the two of them. After hopping down with Merida, Hiccup stared around seeing targets on the ground for the two to shot at.

Petting Ingle's head Merida told her to go back home since she knew that with Hiccup around Merida will be fine. Ingle flew back home leaving Merida and Hiccup alone as Merida pulls two bows for the two.

She handed Hiccup a bow while splitting arrows for the two of them to start their competition. She smiled at him as he took his part of arrows and she walked over to her target.

"Rules are simple. Everytime Ie or yu hit a bullseye either one of us have tu take a piece of clothing off." Merida explains.

"I-is this really-"

"Hiccup, eit's not like ye haven't seen me naked before." Merida blushed at she placed her hands on her hips.

She wasn't lying, they've already shared a night together as a new married couple. This wasn't anything new to the two, but if thought this wasn't very necessary to help him relax.

"Mer, we can do something else besides this." Hiccup complained.

Merida glared at Hiccup seeing he wanted to get out of this but she was determined to keep him here.

"Just do eit, for me." Merida spoke at Hiccup as she made a pouty face to him.

Hiccup let out a sigh as he looked away for a moment.

"Fine." He spoke in defeat.

Merida smiled as she knocked her arrow onto her bow and aim it at the target where she let her breath out and let the arrow fly hitting the bullseye. Hiccup stared at her like she forgotten her rules but only saw her smiling at him as she put her arrows and bow down to give her free hands.

Merida untied the strings on the back of one metal shoulder pad and let them fall to the ground as she smiled at Hiccup.

"See." She spoke out.

"Eit's fine." Merida spoke to Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled as he shook his head, he knocked the arrow to his bow as he stood in front of his target aim and let go hitting a bullseye just like Meirda. She stared at him baffled like he too was doing this on purpose.

He unhooked one shoulder leather pad and let it fall to the ground as he too smile at Merida.

"Well, that's one clothing off." Hiccup smirk at Merida.

Merida rolled her eyes at she went off the shot another arrow again.

This went on for a while as Merida and Hiccup tried their best not to hit bullseye as if instinct was telling the both of them to hit center. It seemed Merida was going to lose as each time she hit a bullseye she would always have to move a piece of clothing off till Hiccup was in the same place as her.

Now the two of them were both in their garments and Merida was getting suspicious of Hiccup. She was crossing her arms after Hiccup was able to miss the target like he intended to.

"Alright Hiccup. Ye don't have tu let mei win." Merida told him.

"What? I would never do a thing." Hiccup spoke innocently.

"Hiccup." Merida warned.

"Well you didn't have to either." Hiccup spoke back.

"Ie wasn't trying tu." Merida told him.

"Look let's just continue on." Hiccup tried to change to subject.

In so the two continued on to the point where they shot all of their arrows and the two started to argue.

"I told you before Mer, I was trying my best not to hit the target."

"Oh sure ye are. Ye just trying tu let mei win."

"And what about you?"

"Whut?"

"Ye kept on hitting on the bullseye to let me win."

Merida was tried of Hiccup's accusation so she pushes his chest where he fell on his back but was able to catch himself before hitting the floor. Merida was smiling at Hiccup with her childish actions, right before Hiccup pulled her arm to make her fall onto his lap.

"Let's just call it a tie."

She glared at him as he smirked at her as he started to tickle her sides. She giggled as she continues to fight against Hiccup with no avail.

"Hahaha- stop-.. Eit!" She laughed in between.

"Not only if you admit it's a tie." Hiccup told her to do.

"Hahaha!... E-...Alright!... E-...E-eit's a tie!"

He stopped tickling her and her giggling stopped as she just stared Hiccup as she sat on his lap. Merida put her hands onto each of his shoulder as she used her weight to push his upper body down to the ground where she was on top of him.

This lead to Hiccup smirking at her and flipping the both of them where he was on top this time and Merida was underneath him. This leads her shrieking and giggle at Hiccup's actions. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity as the two leaned closer and closer to finally kiss each other.

Hiccup's hand moved around her neck and waist as Merida's hands snaked around the back of his neck. Their kiss was becoming more heated as they kissed each other more and more. Hiccup pulled away from Merida's mouth to kiss down her neck as she let out sigh's of love.

* * *

Hiccup laid back onto his back letting out a sigh out of bliss as his smile remains on his face. He looks over Merida who was looking over to him, he pulls her towards her and kissing her passionately. After pulling away her smiled at her as she stared at her light sky blue eyes.

"I love you Merida." He told her.

"I love ye too, Hiccup."

"This was a great idea."

"My idea."

"(laughs) Yes an amazing idea." And he kissed her again.


End file.
